


Thunderstorm

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Newt understands why his new wife loves thunderstorms.





	Thunderstorm

The first time Newt sees his new wife sat at their bedroom window, avidly watching the storm, he thinks that she's worried or scared and tries to get her to go back to bed with him. She resists, so he leaves her.

From the bed, he watches her. She's watching the phenomenal event with an expression he's never seen before. She's happy, then sad, then back to happy again. 

He frowns, and tries to work out why she likes it, but can't think of a reason, then falls back asleep. 

The next day, he sees her dueling with a troublesome wizard. She's agile, quick, casting out spells as quick as a wink.

He sees her expression when she finally gets him to back down and claps handcuffs on the fugitive.

That evening, they have an argument. She's stubborn and hot-headed, but a couple of hours later they make up with a kiss.

The next time there's a storm, he  _ understands _ . 

Tina is like the storm. It reminds her of herself-wild, brilliant, bold, quick, and stunning.

So, he sits with her and watches it, and they snuggle. 

**Fin.**


End file.
